This invention relates generally to sporting equipment and more particularly concerns equipment used in shooting trap, skeet or clay pigeons.
Trap, skeet and clay shooters take great pride in, and often spend considerable sums of money on, their shotguns. They are generally very uncomfortable about leaving their shotguns unattended and loathe to lay them on the ground or against any support that might scratch or damage them. At shooting stations, it is not uncommon to see shooters engaged in rather unique balancing acts, trying to support their shotgun while they adjust their hat, clean or wipe off their glasses or make any other adjustment requiring the use of both hands.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a shotgun holster which enables the shooter to carry a shotgun in its opened condition without the use of the shooter's hands. Another object of this invention is to provide a shotgun holster which will support an opened shotgun with minimal possibility of scratching or other damage to the surface of the shotgun. It is also an object of this invention to provide a shotgun holster which will support any shotgun used by trap, skeet and clay shooters.